In conventional amusement devices, targets are typically moved along predetermined paths in translational motion at a distance from amusement device patrons who aim weapon simulations at the targets. Typically, the weapons are designed to simulate rifles or pistols, but instead of emitting actual projectiles, emit beams of light energy laser energy or other beams of energy. The amusement device patrons aim the weapons at the targets which move in paths generally perpendicular to the direction in which the beam of radiation travels.
Several devices may be employed to verify to interested persons that a target has been hit. Naturally the person most interested is typically the individual who fired at the target. In conventional systems, the method of informing the patron that he has scored a hit involves a target control device that reacts to an accurately aimed beam of radiation to drop the target, or otherwise remove the target from the view of the patron. Other systems involve various registers, including digital displays of hits scored, lights, bells and buzzers.
The foregoing prior art systems are generally inadequate to effectively communicate the fact of achievement of an accurate hit, however. In amusement devices such as shooting galleries, where patrons seek to test their skill at aiming at targets, there is frequently a great deal of noise and confusion in the immediate area. Furthermore, when a target drops it is sometimes difficult to tell whether or not it was the target at which the patron's aim was directed. Systems of bells, lights, and registers are likewise inadequate to indicate a degree of success of the individual patronizing the amusement shooting gallery because it is typically quite difficult to correlate changes in the display with the efforts of a particular patron. One can not immediately determine which shot or which person aiming and firing at a target was responsible for a hit as indicated in the display. This is due in part to the difficulty in associating particular registers or lights, buzzers or bells with the firing of a particular individual in a crowded shooting gallery. In those systems in which targets are dropped from view upon being hit successfully, it is sometimes difficult to ascertain whether the absence of a target was the direct result of the last shot or whether the patron merely lost track of the target.